


the sky full of stars

by Kotyatin



Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [1]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game), WALL-E (2008)
Genre: Experimental Style, Other, RK1800 - Freeform, Stars, WALL-E (2008) References, WALL-E AU, Wall-E crossover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:33:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25733635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kotyatin/pseuds/Kotyatin
Summary: "танец - последовательность движений, исполняемых в такт музыке"RK1800 ВАЛЛ-И АУ
Relationships: RK900 Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human)/Original Character(s), RK900 Android(s)/RK900 Android(s) (Detroit: Become Human), rk1800
Series: Reed1800 - RN9 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1905817
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	the sky full of stars

**Author's Note:**

> стиль работы - экспериментальный. мне кажется важным опускать некоторые знаки препинания и порой пренебрегать пунктуацией, чтобы передать настроение и ритм.  
> это ВАЛЛ-И АУ, но, в отличие от машин из мультфильма и андроидов из игры, Ар Кей и Найн Эс выглядят скорее как роботы, отдаленно напоминающие людей. и они влюблены.  
> больше про РН9 (в этом случае Н9) можно прочитать тут: https://twitter.com/search?q=%23рн9&src=typed_query

_"танец - последовательность движений, исполняемых в такт музыке"_

ты помнишь его  
вы были прекрасны  
он казался таким далеким, будто холодная звездочка на небосводе  
ты помнишь его  
загадочный незнакомец с тайной миссией  
ты спросил его имя, втайне надеясь, что оно не засекречено.  
"найн эс," ответил незнакомец.  
"на-айнс," проскрипел ты  
"найн эс," повторил он, смеясь.  
"мне нра-а-вится. на-а-айнс," старательно пробираясь сквозь ошибки синтезатора голоса, произнес ты.  
вы были прекрасны.  
он протянул тебе белую руку, но ты не смог, как ни старался, как ни хотел, коснуться его.  
"на-а-йнс," позвал ты. "на-а-йнс. ми-и-иссия..."  
"засекречено," настойчиво ответил он.  
"ми-и-ссия... и-и-иссле-е-дование... и-и-имя... а-а-а-р-р... к-е-е-е-е-ей."  
"ар кей," удивлённо повторил робот.  
и улыбнулся.  
"ар кей," словно пробуя твое имя на вкус, пропел он. "а-а-р-р ке-ей."  
ему нравится твое имя. и свое новое, ласковое, тоже. никто не звал тебя по имени с такой нежностью. ни до, ни после него.  
никто не знал, что найн эс бережно все эти сотни лет хранил кусочек розового стеклышка, что ты дал ему.  
в форме сердца.  
так красиво.  
и вот он здесь, и, осторожно касаясь шарнира запястья, кружит тебя в гудящем космическом сумраке.  
"а-а-р ке-е-й," как приятно, как волшебно слышать то, как он зовет тебя, будто песня, что ты почти забыл. "лю-ю-блю..."  
"на-на-на-а-йнс," смеешься ты.  
это называется танец.  
бесконечный вихрь света и звука, синтезированной нежной мелодии  
кружиться, порхать в объятиях бескрайнего космоса  
найнс напевает тихую мелодию, забытую песенку, что ты когда-то пропел ему  
в его устах она звучит совсем по-другому, призрачная, полная надежды  
найнс обнимает  
так крепко.  
тебе нет дела до вселенной, заворачивающей вас в созвездия, пятнышки далеких галактик и туманностей  
есть только ты и найнс, и найнс помнит тебя. помнит, как ты пел ему, как охранял от пыльной бури его хрупкое тело, перевязывал увечья желтой полицейской лентой, играл в шарады, что-то рассказывал, передавая через коннект миллион глупых историй, скрытых в бинарном коде.  
найнс помнит все  
ему нет дела до твоих несовершенств  
нет дела до ржавых оптических модулей, масла, капающего с затылочной панели, грязи и пыли, забившихся под корпус.  
изумительный, сверкающий, безупречный найнс принимает тебя таким, какой ты есть  
за сотни лет ты успел сменить тысячи деталей, ты не уверен, что ты - все еще ты  
но найнс узнает тебя.  
найнс любит тебя.  
ржавого, поломанного, огрубевшего, раздавленного одиночеством  
он помогает тебе верить  
ты не был забыт на погребенной под мусором планете  
найнс помнил тебя  
пусть песнь его напоминает ангельскую, а твоя скорее похожа на скрежет  
найнс узнает тебя  
он видел множество планет  
там дожди из стекла, там ядовитые моря, огненные небеса... он впитал их красоту, но нет ему ничего дороже твоего стеклышка  
плюшевого мишки без глаза и носа  
восторженных, прекрасных, нежных песен  
тебя.  
и, когда он целует тебя, неловкое касание губ  
робкий сигнал, напоминающий разряд тока...  
_ох._  
вы прекрасны.


End file.
